<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Fourche by Senestran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972675">Grand Fourche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran'>Senestran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origine d'une Etoile [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Exalted (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origine d'une Etoile [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812991</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fatalité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>          J’avais donc quitté Nexus … plus ou moins. Je n’étais plus en ville, mais je traînais dans les environs, gardant la cité en vue. Je crois que je n’arrivais pas à me faire à l’idée. Mon cœur résistait, espérait que cette perte insupportable n’était peut-être qu’un cauchemar dont j’allais me réveiller.</p><p>Pourtant il était dangereux pour moi de rester là, car cet épisode presque aussi insupportable que le départ de Brume, ces deux mois dépravés et écœurants de mon autre moi, représentaient actuellement un sérieux danger. Le souci majeur étant que je ne me souvenais de rien … certes heureusement pour mon esprit j’imagine, mais malheureusement pour ma sécurité. Vu que certaines personnes reconnues comment descentes avaient sombré dans la dépravation, j’imaginais bien que j’avais une part non négligeable de responsabilité, mais qu’avais-je fait exactement ? Les enquêteurs du Concile et très probablement certain de mes collègues traqueurs qui seront engagés, trouveront-ils des indices pouvant m’incriminer ?</p><p>Tout se simplifia de façon brutalement tangible environ un mois après mon ‘’réveil’’. La noire réalité me rattrapa et il fallut de peu pour que je relâche à nouveau Zetsubō.</p><p>Le cauchemar dont j’espérais sortir devint ironiquement réel une nuit où je piquais un somme dans une grange d’un petit village de l’autre côté du fleuve Yanaze lorsque je fus réveillée par un murmure. Une forme fantomatique se tenait devant moi … Brume.</p><p>Sous le choc, incapable de parler ni de réagir, je ne pus qu’écouter. Ce n’était pas vraiment elle, juste un ersatz qu’elle avait préparé.</p><p>« Ma peluche adorée … Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. J’ai percé à jour les agissements de la Princesse et j’ai détruit ses pions, mais je n’arriverai pas à venir à bout de ce monstre qui a fait de moi celle que je suis devenue. Je regrette tellement la peine que je vais t’apporter, car si tu reçois ce message c’est que je ne pourrai plus te serrer contre moi. Ne me cherche pas, j’ai prévu ce qu’il fallait pour ne pas devenir une de ses esclaves. J’ai mis tout ce que j’ai trouvé sur elle dans notre cachette personnelle … Mais je t’en supplie, ne succombe pas à la vengeance comme je l’ai fait … Ne te laisse pas dévorer par la rancœur. Je t’aimerai à jamais. Ton Étoile »</p><p>Et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre que je l’aimerais moi aussi toujours, la dernière étincelle d’essence de Brume Dansante se dissipa… Et le monde devint soudain bien moins joyeux qu’il ne l’était.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Je ne sus que plus tard que j’étais resté dans cet état second plus d’un mois et demi, dans ce brouillard gris et froid qui enserrait mon cœur et mon âme, mangeant à peine et dormant lorsque je m’effondrais de fatigue. Mais j’ai fini par revenir à moi lorsque, tombant de la rive que je n’avais pas vu, j’ai manqué de boire la dernière tasse.</p><p>Je me suis traînée péniblement jusqu’à la berge… Sans savoir où j’étais. Ce sont des pêcheurs qui, passant là quelques jours plus tard, m’apprirent que j’étais sur les rives de la rivière Avarice… Et à quelques jours seulement de Semaden. Mon esprit blessé et enfiévré, fuyant la douleur que représentait Nexus, m’avait ramené vers le seul autre endroit où je m’étais sentie chez moi. Mais c’est a ce moment que j’en vins à me demander si ce n’était pas moi qui avais tout gâché … moi et cette malédiction qui me poursuivait, cette fatalité qui semblait prendre tant de plaisir à détruire tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Car s’ils m’apprirent que nous étions proches de Semaden, ils me firent aussi savoir qu’il ne fallait approcher de la ville car une épidémie s’y était déclaré il y avait presque six mois … à peine un mois avant le départ de Brume. Bien évidement, dès que j’eus la nouvelle je me suis précipitée vers Semaden.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>          En arrivant j’eus deux surprises. Déjà, la ville avait presque triplé de taille depuis la dernière fois que mes yeux s’étaient posés dessus. Ce n’était pas étonnant en soi, vu que la Nouvelle Semaden n’était pas loin de fêter les 275 ans de sa fondation, plus le fait qu’elle avait bénéficié de la naissance et de l’essor de la Guilde pendant dix ans avant que Marst ne déplace son siège à Nexus.</p><p>Par contre la seconde surprise, à laquelle je m’attendais malheureusement, fut l’odeur de mort que m’apporta le vent et la fosse commune qui avait été creusée à l’écart de la cité. Je vis d’ailleurs avec tristesse qu’une autre plus grande était en train d’être creusée non loin de la première … un très mauvais signe, car s’ils en étaient là c’est que les choses étaient loin de s’améliorer.</p><p>Malgré mon désir d’entrer en ville et d’essayer par tous les moyens de leur venir en aide, un dilemme double s’opposait à moi. Double, car non seulement m’immiscer dans la vie de Semaden me posait un cas de conscience. J’étais restée une quarantaine d’année en bordure de la ville puis une trentaine dans la région, disons dans les deux cents kilomètres autour, et ensuite j’étais partie purement et simplement … depuis maintenant deux siècles. Je n’étais plus rien pour ces gens, même plus une histoire de grand-mère.</p><p>Et ensuite un souci social, car non seulement je ne représentais plus rien pour ses gens qui avaient probablement oublié même les histoires parlant de moi, mais aussi parce qu’au vu du temple se dressant au centre de la ville, ils étaient toujours guidés par cette déesse un brin hautaine et qui suite à quelques prises de becs autrefois ne m’avait probablement pas vraiment à la bonne … Brume avait vraiment raison sur ce point, il fallait vraiment que j’apprenne à ne pas ouvrir la bouche que pour rabrouer les gens.</p><p>Je pris donc la décision de commencer par faire ce que je savais faire … traquer. Je pris la forme d’un railleux, tristement nombreux dans cet endroit touché par la mort. Puis, je me mis à observer, analysant les moindres détails pour voir si la cause de l’épidémie était naturelle ou non. Il me fallut quelques mois pour en arriver à la conclusion définitive que c’était malheureusement naturel et que c’était une maladie malheureusement apportée par les marchands. Certes le siège de la Guilde n’était plus ici, mais Marst s’était assuré que sa ville natale reste fréquentée de façon régulière malgré un emplacement qui n’était pas optimal.</p><p>Une épidémie avait apparemment touché certains villages de la Baie de la Malice au Nord il y a plusieurs années. La Guilde y avait vu une opportunité commerciale d’aider la région à se redresser pour commencer à s’implanter dans le Nord. Bien que la plupart de leurs transactions se soient déroulées après le gros de l’épidémie, il semblait que certains marchands avaient été plus gourmands et moins regardant sur le risque que représentait cette peste froide comme certain l’appelait là-bas … ils en avaient payé le prix de leurs vies, mais avaient contaminé Semaden et trois autres villages sur leur route.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>          Après ma traque sur l’origine de l’épidémie, je me suis mise en quête d’un traitement … partout où je pouvais, mais rien n’y fit. Cette maladie était presque inconnue dans la Province des Rivières et personne ne savait trop comment la soigner. Quant au Nord, elle frappait en général à la saison de l’Air, lorsque le froid faisait se regrouper les gens chez eux. Et lorsque les beaux jours revenaient, seuls les plus résistants et les plus chanceux demeuraient.</p><p>Ainsi, un an après ma rencontre fortuite avec le navire de pêcheurs c’est près de cinq mille habitants sur les, un peu moins de quinze mille que comptait Semaden et l’intégralité des villageois des trois autres petites bourgades qui avaient payé le prix de cet appât du gain … et les autorités n’avaient toujours pas trouvées le moyen d’endiguer la maladie.</p><p>Assis à l’orée de la forêt dominant la ville. Je me morfondais en regardant le ciel, me demandant si j’allais devoir à nouveau contempler l’horreur de voir ce qui avait été ma cité, là où les descendant de ma famille vivaient, être éradiquée par la maladie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et si j’étais capable d’encaisser une nouvelle tragédie aussi tôt sans sombrer dans le désespoir. Soudain l’étoile centrale de la constellation du Musicien scintilla … mon Étoile. Et la voix d’une certaine déesse s’éleva non loin de moi, vibrant de sa gloire divine et sa suffisance.</p><p>« Lunaire … Nous devons parler »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bouclier d'un autre Jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>          C’est ainsi que j’ai rencontré </span>
  <span>en personne </span>
  <span>celle que les habitants de Semaden surnommaient Dayshield. </span>
  <span>Glorieuse déesse martiale prônant la victoire sans </span>
  <span>conflit par le jeu d</span>
  <span>es discussions diplomatiques … si, si, elle y croyait encore à cette époque.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ce </span>
  <span>qui m’étonna </span>
  <span>fut plus le temps qu’elle mit avant de venir me parler, ou envoyer un messager </span>
  <span>comme </span>
  <span>autrefois</span>
  <span>. Après tout, je m’étais cachée aux yeux des mortels en prenant une forme de railleux </span>
  <span>ou de </span>
  <span>moi au masculin, jouant celui qui habite de l’autre côté de la ville. Je fus d’ailleurs très surprise du sentiment de sécurité et d’assurance que cela m’apporta … et </span>
  <span>pendant cette année de recherches et d’enquêtes cela commença à devenir une habitude</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Mais </span>
  <span>je n’avais jamais réellement cherché à me cacher à son regard divin … encore fallait-il qu’elle le tourne ailleurs que vers les soucis actuels de Semaden.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>« </span>
  <span>Nous aurions besoin de votre assistance, Lunaire. </span>
  <span>Attaqua-t-elle d’un ton neutre, insistant sur ma nature.</span>
</p><p class="western">– <span>Calibration. </span><span>Rétorquais-je sur le même ton</span></p><p class="western">– Je … Pardon ? Je ne comprends pa…</p><p class="western">– Mon nom, je ne suis pas ‘’Lunaire’’. Appelez-moi Calibration.</p><p class="western">– … <span>» </span><span>Elle me lança un regard froid sans rajouter un mot … et c</span><span>e fut notre premier échange, plein de savoir vivre et de civilité.</span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>          Mais m</span>
  <span>algré cette première friction, Dayshield finit quand même, </span>
  <span>quelques jours plus tard,</span>
  <span> par m’exposer </span>
  <span>la situation et </span>
  <span>me demander si j’avais quelques informations que ce soit</span>
  <span>. E</span>
  <span>t je dois avouer que je fus estomaqué par la nouvelle. Les dirigeants de la cité, dépassés par l’épidémie qu’ils n’arrivaient ni à soigner, ni même à endiguer </span>
  <span>et qui les terrifiaient à cause des histoires encore très vivaces de la Grande Contagion, </span>
  <span>étaient en train de débattre sur le choix de l’exode.</span>
</p><p class="western">« Pour eux nous sommes trop proches de la Chasse Noire et de l’ancienne Semaden, m’a-t-elle dit. Ils voient cette épidémie comme un signe. Tant que nous resterons ici, les gens mourront.</p><p class="western">– J’imagine que savoir d’où elle vient, que ce n’est pas le Grand Mal et que c’est une maladie qui frappe surtout des communautés à l’hygiène et l’alimentation douteuse ne changera pas grand-chose ?</p><p class="western">– Avez-vous un remède venant de là-bas ? Une piste ?</p><p class="western">– Non. En un an de recherche je n’ai trouvé personne qui sache comment soigner ce mal.</p><p class="western">– Avez-vous des charmes permettant de soigner ce mal ?</p><p class="western">– Je suis … j’étais un traqueur d’ombres de Nexus. Je traque et je tue les êtres des ténèbres qui menace les mortels … je ne soigne pas.</p><p class="western">– Je vois. Je n’ai rien non plus pour les convaincre de choisir une autre voie. Ce sera donc l’exode » conclut-elle <span>avec un</span><span> regard et </span><span>une</span><span> posture </span><span>que je reconnus</span><span>. J’avais trop souvent vu cette silhouette luttant pour ne pas se courber sous le poids de la défaite. Ces yeux ayant du mal à ne pas fixer se fermer plutôt que faire face à l’amertume de la réalité. Combien de fois avais-je surpris mon reflet </span><span>portant ces expressions </span><span>dans l</span><span>es flaques sombres des souterrains de Nexus</span><span>, dans le poli du métal </span><span>de mes poignards ou dans les yeux de ceux que je tuais pour le ‘’bien commun’’.</span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">          Ah les Dieux et leur compréhension des mortels. Malgré ce qui semblait être une décision déjà prise lorsqu’elle m’avait exposé la situation, tout était encore loin d’être fait du point de vue des dirigeants. Il leur fallut encore quelques mois pour se mettre d’accord et voter l’exode, puis que cela soit transmit à la population et enfin qu’ils arrivent à faire face aux conséquences de ce choix.</p><p class="western">Certes entre la peur de la maladie et la rumeur de la malédiction, la plupart des habitants se demandaient déjà s’ils n’allaient pas partir … mais partir où ? C’est aussi la question que Dayshield et le conseil de la ville s’étaient longuement posé.</p><p class="western">Mais il y avait aussi les contestataires. Ceux qui s’accrochaient à ce qu’ils avaient malgré le risque par peur de l’inconnu et par peur de tout perdre. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas abandonner leur terre natale, leur terre où étaient enterrés leurs ancêtres. Et il y avait enfin ceux qui avaient un proche malade et ne voulait pas l’abandonner à son sort, car oui … partir pour fuir l’épidémie voulait aussi dire laisser derrière ceux qui étaient atteints … les laisser mourir. C’était horrible, mais c’était ça ou tous périraient. Vrai ou non, la population encore saine et les dirigeant en étaient persuadés.</p><p class="western">J’assistais alors en témoin privilégié, mais attristé, du courage qui avait autrefois permis à l’ancienne Semaden de survivre à la Grande Contagion, puis à la jeune nouvelle Semaden d’affronter les fae. Ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient partir s’unirent et prirent l’incroyable décision de rester là, pour que le mal ne se répande pas, ni ne suive leurs familles et leurs amis qui avaient encore une chance ailleurs.</p><p class="western">Le désespoir que provoquait cette situation dans les cœurs peinés des deux groupes d’habitants devint vite insupportable pour moi. La situation m’attristait, mais avec mon inconfort grandissant j’en vins sombrement à souhaiter que tout se termine.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">          Alors que décisions et préparatifs semblaient arriver à leurs termes, j’ai fini par aller parler directement à Dayshield, car certaines choses me chiffonnaient grandement.</p><p class="western">« Ont-ils une idée d’où ils vont s’installer ? Il y a encore de la place plus de deux siècles après la Grande Contagion, mais nombreux sont les endroits encore dangereux et fragiles.</p><p class="western">– Les discussions ont principalement tourné autour des plaines vers l’est et la Province des Rivières dont nous sommes à la frontière. Au nord nous serions trop proches des Linowans et du danger de leur guerre avec les Haltani. Quant à l’ouest, vers Sijan … L’idée n’a même pas été abordée.</p><p class="western">– Beaucoup se sont déjà installé dans la Province. Les terres sont riches et les rivières nombreuses permettent une communication facilité. Il ne va pas être si aisé de vous y faire une place, car même amoindrie, c’est une population importante qui va se déplacer. Cela va être long et ardu, entre enfants, vieillards et souffrants. Il va falloir aussi prévoir les risque d’attaques de brigands.</p><p class="western">– Tout cela a été évoqué et la décision a été prise malgré tout, mais … Peut-être pourriez-vous … Je sais qu’avant mon arrivé ici, vous êtes celui qui a protégé ces gens des Raksha et autres maraudeurs.</p><p class="western">– Vous voulez que j’assure la sécurité de loin ? Ils sont plus que capables de se défendre, non ?</p><p class="western">– Oui. Ces gens sont capables de se battre pour leur vie contre des brigands des routes, si ceux-ci sont humains.</p><p class="western">– Et ceux qui ont fait le choix de rester ? Ne méritent-ils pas la même chose ? Au moins jusqu’à ce que ce soit finit.</p><p class="western">– Cela a été décidé par tous. S’ils restent ils ne feront plus partie de mon …</p><p class="western">– Votre ? Où étiez-vous lorsque nous mourrions par million en priant les Dieux de nous aider ? Combien d’enfants pleurant leurs parents ? Combien de jeunes filles ont … non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Déesse, ai-je dit en crachant presque sa nature.</p><p class="western">– Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Je suis … s’emporta-t-elle, forcément.</p><p class="western">– Une opportuniste et une renégate céleste, rétorquais-je narquois.</p><p class="western">– Mais, je … je …</p><p class="western">– Vous n’êtes pas une Mère des Cités et de toute façon vous êtes bien trop puissante pour être née d’une communauté aussi petite. Malgré votre implication, vous ne faites pas trop de vagues donc c’est que vous voulez éviter d’attirer l’attention de Yu-Shan</p><p class="western">– …</p><p class="western">– Mais je ne suis pas si bien placé que ça pour ne vous faire que des reproches. Je suis moi-même arrivé que bien trop tard pour avoir le moindre droit sur cette cité. La seule chose qui me lie a Semaden, c’est le sang de ma famille que ma sœur y a apporté … et c’est pour ça que je vous aiderai. Je m’assurerais qu’il n’arrive rien lors de l’exode, mais je reviendrais ici régulièrement pour garder un œil sur ceux que vous abandonnez jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus personne et veillerais à ce qu’une ombre-terre ne se forme pas »</p><p class="western">Et sur ces dernières paroles autant acides qu’amères, je suis retourné ronger mon frein seul, à l’orée de la forêt … et après avoir entendu l’insulte divinement indigne, crachée entre ses dents par Dayshield, je fis la promesse à mon Étoile qu’à partir de maintenant j’allais apprendre à discuter sans agresser, même lorsque je ne suis pas d’accord avec mon interlocuteur.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Les Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>          C’est dans cette ambiance tendue entre moi et la Déesse des émigrants de Semaden, que nous prîmes la route vers l’est. Heureusement, je n’avais pas besoin d’être trop proche d’eux et encore moins d’elle pour accomplir mon rôle de gardien.</p><p>Malgré tout, ça ne fut pas une mince affaire. Certes il y avait eu de nombreux morts de l’épidémie elle-même jusqu’au jour du départ, ainsi que ceux laissés derrières, mais cela n’en restait pas moins un groupe d’environs cinq mille personnes qui se déplaçait à travers les plaines et forêts du nord de la Province des Rivières. Cela ne passait pas inaperçu et si les brigands moyens trouvaient le morceau trop gros, les dangers surnaturels tournèrent vers eux des yeux affamés … ainsi que certains dangers naturels de grande taille. Et lorsque l’on se dirige vers les grandes forêts de l’Est, ces dangers deviennent plus nombreux.</p><p>Ils prirent une route qui n’était pas assez souvent empruntée et cessa d’être en bon état au bout de quelques jours d’éloignement de la ville. Ayant prévu certains développements, ils restèrent là quelques jours et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Certaines personnes déclarèrent ouvertement les symptômes de l’épidémie. Que ce soit des gens qui ignoraient qu’ils avaient contracté la maladie ou les, heureusement rares, malades qui avaient simulé et insulté le courage de ceux qui étaient restés.</p><p>À peine parti, ils firent déjà face à l’un des pires moments de ce voyage, humainement parlant. Le moment où il fallut ordonner à ces gens de rejoindre la cité pour y mourir.</p><p>Je n’étais pas présent à ce moment, ayant préféré prendre les devant pour vérifier la zone autour de la route, plusieurs jours à l’avance sur les émigrants, mais le marasme désespéré qui se dégageait d’eux lorsque je revins était tellement violent que je suis resté à l’écart jusqu’à ce qu’ils repartent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          La suite du voyage fut, comme prévu, lent et pénible. Les émigrants n’avaient pas assez de transports pour y mettre tout le monde et même en faisant des rotations, il devint très vite compliqué de gérer les plus lents. Pour ma part, ayant nettoyé leur route sur presque une semaine de trajet, je pris mon poste pour veiller sur la cité … et j’appris en écoutant les gens parler, pourquoi l’humeur des émigrants avaient été aussi insupportables lorsque j’étais revenu la première fois.</p><p>Après ça, le premier mois fut pour moi une succession d’aller-retour entre l’avant du groupe des voyageurs et la cité … de moins en moins peuplée. C’était le moment que je redoutais. À chaque retour, certains des visages que j’avais appris à reconnaître n’étaient plus là et d’autre me semblaient faibles et épuisés. Sur les presque mille cinq cents personnes restées derrière, pas loin de mille moururent durant ces cinq semaines.</p><p>C’est à partir de ce moment que j’ai décidé de me montrer à ceux qui restaient et fait revivre pour une dernière fois la légende que contrairement à ce que je pensais, quelques-uns connaissaient encore. J’ai veillé sur eux, je les ai rassurés et je les ai aidés à incinérer leurs morts … puis, lorsque le dernier ferma les yeux … j’ai laissé explosé toute ma rage, toute ma colère et toute ma douleur contenue depuis la perte de Brume … et je rasais une partie de la cité avant de rependre du sel sur ce que je n’avais pas brûlé. Le désespoir ne fut pas suffisamment fort pour me faire basculer et perdre le contrôle, mais assez fort pour que je prenne conscience que c’était la clé pour contrôler mon autre tiers … et de ce qui poussait en nous.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          Le voyage fut long et chaotique. Après un peu moins de deux mois de marche vers l’Est, ils durent changer de destination car une guerre avait éclaté entre Chute Grise et les clans et groupe locaux s’opposant à leur autorité, une guerre qui mènera au début de la formation de ce que nous appellerions les Cents Royaumes, cette zone réunissant je ne sais combien de domaines, royaume et autres, dirigées par des chefs, des roitelets et des nobliaux passant plus de temps à se faire la guerre qu’à faire prospérer leurs peuples.</p><p>Soudain privé de destination, un nouveau conciliabule fut tenu et après des frictions houleuses, ils repartirent vers le sud-ouest, vers la Province des rivières.</p><p>Après ça ils marchèrent près de quatre pénibles mois avant d’arriver en vu d’un endroit qui aux yeux des éclaireurs, et de tous ceux à qui ils en parlèrent, semblait parfait. Un emplacement riche en terre arables et à la jonction de deux rivières importantes de la Province. Le choix fait, ils durent affronter la difficulté de la traversée du fleuve Jaune, large de trois bons kilomètres à cet endroit. Trouver un moyen de faire franchir un fleuve au quatre mille et quelques personnes qui restaient après ces six mois de trajet fut un exploit logistique.</p><p>Mais une fois toutes ces épreuves affrontées, ces drames, ces morts sur le trajet … une fois arrivé, ils durent faire face à deux problèmes majeurs. Deux problèmes sous la forme de deux autres groupes d’émigrants qui arrivèrent quasiment en même temps qu’eux et qui souhaitaient eux aussi s’installer à cet emplacement. Et autre problème s’il en est, ces groupes étaient dirigés tous deux par une divinité.</p><p>Et c’est ainsi qu’étant toujours en avant-garde, fouinant et surveillant … et n’ayant pas vu l’utilité de me dissimuler à des yeux divins, je me suis fait repérer par ces deux Dieux. Le Conteur d’Histoires Glorieuses guidant sur les routes avec ses histoires et ses chansons, un groupe de réfugiés fuyant la guerre dans l’est, celle-là même qui avait fait faire demi-tour aux émigrants de Semaden. Et à la Tisseuse de Rêves de Victoire et ses suivants venant de bien plus au sud et fuyant leurs terres et une famine provoquée par une invasion de sauterelles teinté par le Kaos et devenues venimeuses et un brin omnivore.</p><p>Résultat, après m’être fait prendre à partie par le Conteur en personne, puis par la Tisseuse venue me faire part de ses revendications dans mes rêves… Je me suis retrouvé à l’insu de mon plein gré avec le rôle d’intermédiaire entre les trois divinités.</p><p>Aucun des trois n’était un dieu belliqueux, il n’y eut donc pas de conflit armé … mais l’affrontement verbal fut impressionnant, intéressant et instructif à observer. Mais aussi intéressant que ce soit, au bout d’une semaine de blabla j’ai craqué et je suis parti explorer plus en avant la région autour de la zone où nous allions peut-être nous installer … Luna, que j’ai bien fait. Comment n’avais-je pas vu où nous étions ? J’imagine que cette année et demie de tristesse, de stress et de voyage en aller-retour n’avais pas aidé à me faire une bonne représentation du chemin et donc de l’endroit exact où nous nous trouvions … à moins de deux cents kilomètres du domaine de la Princesse !</p><p>La réalisation fut suivie de rage, puis de panique. Il ne fallait pas que les groupes d’émigrants s’installent là ! Surtout pas !</p><p>Je me fis donc un devoir d’exposer le danger mortel aux trois divinités et leur enjoint de reprendre la route… Mais ils refusèrent.</p><p>Les trois groupes étaient épuisés et désespérés. L’endroit était vraiment parfait et leur dire de repartir aller finir de les briser, et potentiellement en pousser certains à la révolte. Les Dieux décidèrent donc de faire front, et face à cet ennemi commun ce fut la première alliance des trois. Et pour moi, puisqu’ils refusaient de laisser leurs gens souffrir à cause de cette saleté de Princesse Magnifique et que quelque part ce geste m’inspira plus de respect que tout ce que j’avais pu ressentir pour eux jusque-là, ce fut le moment d’affronter une ultime fois ma souffrance et d’aller ouvrir la cachette que je partageais avec Brume pour y récupérer ses recherches sur ce maudit Seigneur de Mort. Puisqu’ils voulaient lui tenir tête, autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et si Brume avait trouvé une piste … peut-être pourrais-je faire une pierre deux coups.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. la Légende de la Princesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">          Il était une fois une belle Princesse à la peau douce et pâle comme l’albâtre et aux lèvres fraîches et rouge comme le Corail.</p><p class="western">Nul ne connaissait la couleur de ses yeux, ni de ses cheveux probablement souples et soyeux, car la Princesse, timide, se dissimulait du regard des autres sous un étrange atour. Une robe faite des plumes de plus noires qui soient et surmonté d’une capeline rappelant la tête majestueuse d’un aigle royal, comme le port de la Princesse.</p><p class="western">Le mystère était entier et tous se demandaient pourquoi une femme aussi magnifique se dissimulait ainsi. Avait-elle honte d’une marque de naissance ? Avait-elle été blessé de façon infamante dans sa jeunesse ? Nul ne le savait et le secret demeurait total.</p><p class="western">Le temps passa et inquiétés par l’énigme de la Princesse, tous se détournèrent d’elle, la laissant plongée dans la solitude la plus totale. Peinée par cet abandon la souffrance de la Princesse ne fit que croître et se mua en désespoir et en haine. N’étaient-ils pas ses amis ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc accepter qu’elle ait un secret bien à elle, juste un seul, sans la délaisser ainsi ? Serait-elle donc à jamais seule ? À quoi bon vivre une vie de tristesse et de solitude … Et à la surprise de tous, la Princesse commit l’irréparable et se donna la mort.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La triste histoire de cette Princesse Magnifique aurait pu s’arrêter ainsi, mais sa rancœur était trop forte. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle mourir alors que ceux qui s’étaient moqués dans son dos, ceux qui l’avaient abandonné étaient bien vivants ?</p><p class="western">La Princesse, amère et inconsolable, n’arrivait pas à trouver le repos. Elle chercha, chercha encore et encore Comment soulager sa souffrance, comment alléger sa peine ? Son errance dans l’Outre-Monde lui parut une éternité, mais un jour elle se retrouva dans un lieu encore plus sombre et effrayant que tout ce qu’elle avait pu voir de sa mort ou de son vivant. Tout n’y était que ténèbres et cauchemars, peuplé de spectres décharnés et avide de l’essence des autres morts.</p><p class="western">Tremblante d’effroi, elle poursuivit malgré tout son chemin, suivant les voix qui semblaient l’avoir guidé jusqu’ici. Avançant toujours plus profond, écoutant ces voix de plus en plus claires … et sombrant dans l’oubli, plus jamais on ne revit la belle Princesse</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">          Il était une fois une sombre et mortelle puissance cherchant à se forger un royaume en Création. Souveraine parmi les souverains de l’Outre-Monde, cet être n’avait que faire de diriger les morts. Revêtue de noir comme son cœur et à la voix aussi sanglante que le rouge de ses lèvres, cette puissance ne semblait étrangement s’intéresser qu’aux vivants et chercha à se frayer un chemin vers la surface.</p><p class="western">Ainsi, en un jour funeste, des familles entières furent anéanties par les flammes comme des offrandes funéraires dans un bûcher un peu partout à travers le monde et un noir palais apparu dans les terres de la Province des Rivières, au cœur d’une vaste ombre-terre.</p><p class="western">Inconscients du danger, les mortels ignorèrent ce que cet être tramait et petit à petit certains tombèrent sous sa coupe et commencèrent à rependre un culte mortifère à la gloire de l’Outre-Monde et de leur noire souveraine, la Princesse Magnifique aux Lèvres de Corail et Parée de Plumes Noires.</p><p class="western">Ignorant ce contre quoi elles lutaient, deux traqueuses s’attaquèrent au culte dans le but de le faire tomber et de sauver de nombreuse vies. Leur entreprise fut couronnée de succès, mais l’une des chasseresses était l’unique survivante du grand sacrifice et elle venait de tomber sans le savoir sur ce qu’elle traquait depuis des décennies, la cible de sa vengeance.</p><p class="western">Malgré le danger, elle risqua sa vie pour trouver un moyen d’abattre ce monstre. Elle y sacrifia tout. Abandonnant à contre cœur l’amour de sa vie, elle se lança dans une ultime croisade pour trouver le Secret et le cacher dans un endroit que la puissance ne trouverait jamais. Puis elle détruisit son être, plongeant dans le Lethe pour que ce monstre ne puisse détruire ce pour quoi elle avait luté.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">          Il était une fois, trois Dieux guidant des peuples forts et fiers et souhaitant fonder une cité commune où tous pourraient vivre et prospérer. Ces Dieux étaient le Bouclier d’un autre Jour, guerrière impassible, protégeant de son égide les faibles et les démunis. Le Conteur d’Histoires Glorieuses, faisant s’arrêter de chanter les oiseaux et les feuilles dans le vent pour écouter ses balades, chantant les louange de son peuple tenant tête face à l’adversité. Et la Tisseuse de Rêves de Victoires, née des rêves des vainqueurs et capable d’agréger les espoirs de tout un peuple pour accomplir des miracles.</p><p class="western">Tous avaient abandonné leurs terres pour survivre à des catastrophes et avaient remis leur destin entre les mains de leurs Dieux bienveillants. Mais alors qu’ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la terre promise, un être malfaisant se dressait sur leur chemin.</p><p class="western">La ténébreuse Princesse Magnifique aux Lèvres de Corail et Parée de Plumes Noires, Seigneur de Mort et ennemi de Création rodait sur ces terres fertiles et accueillantes, essayant de corrompre des gens de bien pour souiller notre monde. Mais pour Création et pour leurs peuples, les trois Dieux firent front et se dressèrent contre l’abomination. Malheureusement, il était difficile de lutter contre un tel être, mais le destin vint en aide aux peuples en récompense de leur courage et de leurs souffrances.</p><p class="western">Par un glorieux hasard, ou la main des Vierges en personne, un enfant découvrit la cachette de la chasseresse. Seule une âme pure et innocente pouvait en percevoir l’accès, voilà pourquoi le monstre avait cherché vainement ce que sa noirceur lui cachait presque sous son nez.</p><p class="western">L’enfant risqua sa vie en s’égarant si près d’une l’ombre-terre, mais rapporta aux siens le secret de la Princesse sous la forme d’une histoire. L’histoire d’une Magnifique Princesse qui mourut dans la solitude et la tristesse, mais qui découvrit après sa mort qu’elle avait été trahie. Tous avaient cru qu’elle s’était donnée la mort, mais la pauvre Princesse avait été assassinée par ceux en qui elle avait autrefois confiance. Ces amis, jaloux de sa beauté et rongés par le désir de découvrir le secret qu’elle cachait sous ses atours avaient comploté pour la pousser au suicide et tout lui dérober.</p><p class="western">La haine sans borne qu’elle avait ressenti en découvrant cette immonde cabale avait détruit ce qu’il restait de son cœur et l’avait fait sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de l’Outre-Monde. Elle en était revenue changée et terrifiante, cherchant ceux qui l’avaient trahi. Malheureusement, trop de temps avait passé et ils avaient tous été emporté par l’âge, la guerre ou la maladie. Alors, pour assouvir sa vengeance par-delà leurs morts et en offrande à ses maîtres, elle avait fait massacrer leurs descendants.</p><p class="western">Mais l’héroïque traqueuse avait trouvé son secret, son point faible. La seule chose pouvant lui faire perdre la grâce de ses maîtres et la vaincre définitivement et à jamais et grâce à l’enfant ce secret était maintenant entre les mains des justes. Malgré tout, ils n’étaient pas ces Dieux guerriers et ils la combattirent donc avec ses propres armes. Peur et croyances.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le Conteur et le Bouclier créèrent une histoire extraordinaire de lutte des justes contre le mal et de la défaite ultime de cet ennemi et la Tisseuse la partagea à tous, leur faisant vivre cette histoire dans leurs rêves, l’arrêtant toujours avant la fin.</p><p class="western">Rapidement l’histoire et sa rumeur se rependit et lorsque la Princesse en eu vent, la panique et l’effroi l’étreignit pour la première fois depuis des siècles. L’histoire devint lentement réalité et elle vit sa fin approcher. Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Comment avait-il trouvé son secret ?</p><p class="western">Elle ne sut jamais si tout cela n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, car elle ne chercha jamais à le savoir. La Princesse Magnifique, la puissante Seigneur de Mort, serviteur des Non-nés et fléau de Création … s’enfuit. Était-ce l’histoire qui avait pris assez d’ampleur pour lui faire peur à ce point, ou les informations qu’elle contenait étaient-elles assez vraies pour la terrifier ? Jamais ils ne le surent, mais le mal avait fui la région et tous ensemble ils purent s’établir.</p><p class="western">Et c’est là, à la croisée des chemins des survivants de trois peuples, à la rencontre de la rivière Tumultueuse et du grand fleuve Jaune que fut vaincu un puissant ennemi juste par la force des convictions et l’héroïsme d’une traqueuse ayant tout sacrifié pour arracher son ultime secret à un ennemi au-delà de toute mesure, une Étoile les ayant guidés vers la victoire. Une Étoile qui des cieux avait chuté pour bénir ceux qui le méritaient. En sa mémoire et celles de toutes les étoiles tombées des cieux pendant la Grande Contagion et la Croisade de Balor, l’enfant se renomma Chute d’étoiles Bénie.</p><p class="western">Ils fondèrent ainsi Grand-Fourche, la cité ou des Dieux et des Hommes se sont unis pour que triomphe la vie.</p><p class="western">Et plus jamais l’on ne revit ni n’entendit parler de la Princesse Magnifique aux Lèvres de Corail et Parée de Plumes Noires à la surface de Création, car elle savait qu’ici à Grand-Fourche, dans un coffret ouvragé qu’elle ne pouvait voir, son secret était détenu … son nom véritable et son cœur, noir et racorni que des larmes de pitié sincère, versées en prononçant son nom détruirait à jamais en l’emportant dans l’oubli.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>